Kingdom Dance
by Fusion Palace
Summary: The sights, the sounds! Rapunzel drags Eugene Fitzherbert, aka Flynn Rider to a kingdom where his 'Wanted' poster is plastered upon every available space. But he'd quickly scamper through alleyways and crouch behind walls, to make sure that Blondie gets the greatest day of her life.


**Kingdom Dance **

_Author's Note: I just love the song, 'Kingdom Dance', in Disney's Tangled. I think it's so uplifting, I loved the video clip of Rapunzel being around people for the first time, experiencing the hustle and bustle of the city – so it inspired this little one-shot I cooked up. _

Flynn Rider resisted the urge to shove that dratted flea-bag, Maximus off of the bridge both he and Blondie crossed to enter the kingdom of Corona (the last place he wanted to be caught dead in – quite literally).

The frog (Chameleon?), Pascal kept an intimidating and watchful gaze at the troublesome pair that was constantly at each-other's throats 24/7. For a creature that small on the micro scale, he was particularly frightening for his authoritative demeanour alone. Who would want to mess with the faithful pet and only friend, of a girl with magic golden hair that seemed to have a life on its own – fully loaded with supernatural healing powers? Pascal also had the nasty little habit of turning invisible in the blink of an eye, easily able to blend into his environment.

Flynn felt extremely paranoid of the mass of crowds that gleefully filled the entirety of the streets – Flynn promised himself that he was going to remove any 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' posters he could get his hands on, and he was certainly going to keep that promise one hundred percent. Eh, perhaps Goldie's moralistic persona was finally rubbing of on him? Nah!

Ryder was returned to reality, at the sight of Rapunzel furiously attempting (and failing) to manoeuvre her seventy feet of hair through the city, without having the throngs of people tripping or stepping over it.

Immediately, he rushed across to help gather her hair for her – Flynn needed to think quickly, Blondie was bringing too much attention to them for his liking, and the fact that he was a wanted criminal meant that it was absolutely a terrible situation, and it was only eight in the morning.

Wracking his brains, Flynn surveyed the bustling streets with vigour. Bingo! Four girls with strikingly similar features and bright red hair tentatively braided each-other's hair. Smiling, he called them over to give Blondie's hair a makeover.

The children gasped, astounded by the quantity of hair Rapunzel possessed. For what seemed like a forever amount of time, the girls scampered over and braided Rapunzel's golden hair with glee. They paid great attention to detail – one girl begged their mother to purchase an array of flowers to put in her hair. Gob-smacked, the parent simply relented and gave the money.

The girls did a wonderful job, and Flynn couldn't help but smile (after ducking in vain from a pair of Corona guards, of course) when Rapunzel expressed her thanks verbally and gave the delighted children a twirl so they could observe their handi-work before they left.

Blondie was the leader throughout the whole city adventure. She spotted a market selling a rich array of food she had never tasted before, in curiosity she tugged Flynn along to buy some foreign fruit.

He honestly didn't have much (hardly any) money, so he had to be frugal. But before Rapunzel even bought the exotic stuff, the smell of a bread store had her senses engulfed, Flynn hadn't the chance to apologize to the polite saleswoman before the fruit soared from his hands and she (thankfully) caught them.

They went to buy a flag of the kingdom, which was displayed in a colour of royal purple, complete with the emblem of a sun. Rapunzel scurried to a store filled with paints and the likes, and went to copying the flag successfully onto a floor, where many children were also busy at hand doing the same thing, with their own designs of course.

Soon Blondie was off again, wandering through busy streets. Rows upon rows of stalls lined the city, and Flynn couldn't help but purchase two cupcakes for him and Rapunzel to snack on – okay, he stole them. What if they were hungry later? There'd be no money left, Flynn frankly didn't want the girl to die of starvation with their deal not completed and all.

Suddenly two guards appeared, just as he snatched the morsels. Luckily they hadn't found him, but if he lingered, Flynn was sure that they'd spot him. Within mere seconds, he pointed for Blondie to accompany him and hide in a nearby alcove. Certain that they'd be spotted in the light of day, with baited breaths they waited.

Without even a pinch of suspicion, the guards muttered as they passed the pair, who released their anxiety in elation.

After eating their treat, the pair had snuck into a snug little library. It was almost deserted, due to everything that was happening outside. They went upstairs so that the guards couldn't catch a glimpse of Flynn as he went outside, and gathered as many books as possible – Rapunzel hadn't seen so many books in her life!

Flynn pointed all the countries in the world, and Rapunzel read many books. She was, in particular interested in the tale of the Little Mermaid.

After spending over an hour in the library, the pair of them returned the books to the shelves and left for the square.

They reached the grocery stall where a cue of hungry party goers waited in a line, and after much patience, Flynn bought two loaves of bread and some cheese to share with Blondie – but she had disappeared the moment he turned around.

He thought he'd have to chase her through about six streets until they stopped, but she was dancing to a cheerful tune, on the tips of her toes and she twirled in an imaginative and dreamy swirl, with a content smile on her face.

Soon she urged people to join into the tune, and more and more people were added to the stream of dancers. The music played and floated through the air and gave Flynn a sense of serene peace, even as he danced with a multitude of people.

By the time a guard announced that the crowds could watch the lantern ceremony in the boats and from the streets – Flynn Rider knew that Rapunzel just got the greatest day of her life.


End file.
